Leol
Summary Leol (レオル, Reoru) was a Chimera Ant that resembled an anthropomorphic lion. Before the death of the Chimera Ant Queen, he was known as Hagya (ハギャ, Hagya) and was one of the more particularly disloyal Squadron Leaders. However, while he was alive, his own squad was fully loyal to him. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Leol Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: A few months old Classification: Chimera Ant, Squadron Leader, Nen User Powers and Abilities: |-|Leol= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Specialist; Leol is a powerful Nen User being able to use the four basic techniques and various advanced techniques. Being a Squadron Leader he has more talent than Rammot who could manipulate aura around his body at will. He is adept in Conjuration), Creation (As a Conjurer, Leol can create things according to his imagination. He normally creates a small device resembling an iPod,which he not only uses to activate his abilities, but also uses to it to listen to music), Power Absorption (After fulfilling three conditions, he can use other people's abilities), Adept Trident User, Social Influencing (Leol is a duplicitous and conniving character) |-|Borrowed Abilities= Creation and Animal Manipulation (Leol can conjure Dragonflies which allows him to scout areas discreetly) with Satellitonbo, Enhanced Senses (He can see out of the eyes of the Dragonflies) with Super Eye, Creation and Summoning (Leol can conjurer a trident and a board and summon a mass of water) with Inamura, Water Manipulation (He can use the water to create vortex or create a huge water wall) with Tornave and Big Wall Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (He is one of the physically stronger Squadron Leaders. He tore off a women's upper body in one bite. He is superior to Cheetu and comparable to Zazan. He was able to deeply lacerate Morel Mackernasey with one swipe of a trident. He can throw his trident with enough force to pierce a Whale deep in the sea) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (He is comparable to Morel) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Immensely High (As a Squadron Leader, his stamina should exceed lower tier Hunters such as Binolt) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques, tens of metres with his trident, hundreds of metres with Inamura Standard Equipment: iPod-esque device: A trident and a board with Inamura Intelligence: Above Average (Leol is adept at conspiring and scheming, moving other Chimera Ants from the shadows to achieve his goals. Cheetu praised his ability to always make the most of a situation. Nonetheless, many of the targets he attempted to manipulate were aware of his duplicity) Weaknesses: He must fulfil three conditions before using another's ability. He can only use an absorbed ability for one hour per times he has fulfilled his conditions. Inamura can only be used on rainy days. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Leol is a quite powerful Nen User who can use the four basic techniques and various advanced techniques. Rental Pod (謝債発行機レンタルポッド I.O.U. Dispenser): Leol's Nen ability allows him to temporarily borrow the Nen abilities of other people. Leol must fulfil three conditions for each ability he wants to borrow: 1. First, he must know the name of the ability or have seen it being used 2. Second, he must do the owner of the ability a favour 3. Lastly confirm acceptance of the debt with a question (along the lines of "You owe me, alright?") Once Leol fulfils the conditions, the name of the owner, the name of the ability, and the number of times it can be used (once per favour done for the owner) are all automatically recorded in the I.O.U. Dispenser, a small device resembling an iPod. If the owner of an ability dies, their information is automatically erased from the machine and their ability can no longer be used. To access a borrowed Nen ability, Leol uses the dispenser to print out and tear up a receipt, which grants him use of the ability for one hour. During this time, the ability cannot be used by its original owner. The I.O.U. Dispenser can double as a portable music player, which Leol occasionally uses to keep track of how long he can keep can a borrowed ability active by playing one-hour-long albums. Through it, Leol can also verify the status of any of the targets he can borrow an ability from. *'Satellitonbo (衛星蜻蛉サテライトンボ Satellite Dragonflies):' An ability borrowed from Flutter, Satellitonbo allows Leol to conjure dragonflies with which to scout an area discreetly and in safety. **'Super Eye (超複眼スーパーアイ Super Compound Eyes):' An ability borrowed from Flutter, Super Eye allows Leol to see out the eyes of the Satellite Dragonflies he manipulates for reconnaissance, enabling him to scout a large area from a safe location. *'Inamura (ＴＵＢＥイナムラ):' An ability borrowed from Grachan which can only be used on a rainy day. The user conjures a surfing board and a trident harpoon while a mass of water large enough to flood an underground church is called forth by the user. Both the trident and the surfing board are razor sharp and are used as weapons. Thanks to the board, the user can move freely on the water, while the movements of the opponent are considerably hindered. While this ability is active, Leol can use two techniques, Tornave and Big Wall, both of which seem to use Manipulation to control the water. The water itself is not conjured. **'Tornave (渦波トルナイヴ Maelstrom):' While Inamura is active, by spinning the surfboard on the water, Leol generates a vortex of water that he throws at his opponent. The vortex sucks anything nearby into its center, making escape difficult due to the pressure and speed of its rotation. Leol can then use the harpoon to kill the restrained opponent. He claims to have created this ability himself **'Big Wall (大波ビックウォール Giant Wave):' With Inamura active, Leol causes the water underneath him to swell up into a gigantic tidal wave and crash down on anything or anyone in front of it. This ability is unavoidable in enclosed locales. Although it causes no direct damage to a Nen user besides possible suffocation, it makes them unable to control their position, allowing Leol to kill them as soon as they resurface. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Leaders